The International Conference on Medical Image Computing and Computer Assisted Intervention (MICCAI) has been established as one of the premier meetings in medical imaging where cutting-edge ideas in medical image processing and analysis and image-guided intervention are presented. MICCAI 2005 will be organized in Palm Springs, California from October 26th to the 29th of that year, and will continue many of the ongoing traditions of the meeting, including single track oral sessions, equal emphasis on oral presentations and posters, peer-reviewed eight page papers, a high standard of papers (maintained through a 40 % acceptance rate), a CME accredited meeting, a day of tutorial sessions and student awards sponsored by industry. In addition, the meeting will include some newly proposed topic areas related to image-guided drug delivery. We expect approximately 600 attendees from the medical image processing, image analysis, visualization; image-guided intervention and medical robotics basic research communities as well as clinical investigators active in these areas. Furthermore, we will publish a two volume proceedings that will document the meeting. This proposal will support our ability to encourage student investigators to attend the meeting, will permit us to attract high quality plenary speakers and will allow us to insure the that the oral presentations will be of high quality by supporting the rental of audio/visual equipment.